


there's no mistletoe above our heads (but I'll kiss you anyway)

by sapphic_cinnamon



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Bisexual Luz Noceda, Cuddles, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I wrote this so fast, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, Lesbian Amity Blight, Lumity, SO, Songfic, Soulmates, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, but its cool im tagging them anyway, does this count as a songfic, everybody except the pair are only mentioned, girl in red, girl in red is an icon and as soon as i heard this song i HAD to write something, ha straight, homework sucks and amity has her priorities straight, im new at this guys, im tagging it anyways, loving wlws, lowkey soulmates, luz has found a way to balance the human realm and the boiling isles and its going great, shes in love, soft lesbian disaster Amity Blight, softest gfs, they both are, they love eachother so much..., theyre underage this is just soft okay, this made me feel warm inside, your honour they are in Love!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:22:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28412340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphic_cinnamon/pseuds/sapphic_cinnamon
Summary: “Can we listen to music?” she asked, and her voice was silk, and cotton, and the fluff of baby birds – the rare soft tone she reserved for Luz’s ears only.“Pick whichever you like, querida,” she said, and her voice was the rivers that flowed endlessly to the sea, and the sun’s rays filtered through trees on the forest floor, and the epitome ofkind– it was Amity’s favourite sound, and the nickname made her ears perk up.Or: the girls are in love. They listen to girl in red together.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 12
Kudos: 153





	there's no mistletoe above our heads (but I'll kiss you anyway)

**Author's Note:**

> WOW i made this fast. hi! first time posting. i listened to two queens in a king sized bed and just couldnt resist. so here i am,,, boosting the brainrot,,,  
> i hope you enjoy this, cause i sure enjoyed writing it!

Outside the wide bedroom window, boiling rain was falling hard and fast from the cloudy heavens.

A force field shield had been expertly cast way before the storm hit, wrapping the whole house in a safe cocoon that kept the steaming water away.

The sound of water hitting the earth was muted, seemingly coming from somewhere far away, giving off an almost dream-like atmosphere.

In the warmth of the room, between walls full of Azura posters and photographs, two girls shared a bed.

One of them, with her eyes peacefully closed although her feet were swaying rhythmically to the pitter-patter of the rain as if it were a song, laid sprawled out, taking up space and smiling to herself. Her dark hair was fashionably tousled, although at its awkward not-too-short-not-too-long phase, this was the only style it could handle. On top of her stomach laid her phone, little bat wings sprouting out on either side.

The other was sitting near the corner, tapping the back of her pen against her lips as she frowned at the stubbornly difficult worksheet that laid on her lap. Her hair was out of its usual half ponytail, tucked away behind her pointy ears and showing off its dichromatic hues. The soft auburn was slowly taking the lead in the never-ending fight between itself and the turquoise imposed by the family’s matriarch.

Amity sighed, putting the pen down. Maybe her homework wasn’t _that_ difficult. Maybe she was just distracted by a certain figure on her bed.

 _Her_ bed.

In _her_ room.

Alone.

_Together._

She didn’t even chide herself for blushing this time, she was far too used to it at this point. Her train of thought brought none of the panic it used to, but filled her with languidly fluttering butterflies in her stomach.

She turned her head and gazed at the smiling Luz next to her. Leaning back and resting her weight in one arm, Amity let herself take in every detail of the girl’s face, a soft lovestruck smile on her lips as she sighed in contentment. 

Having heard the subtle shuffle of the bedsheets, Luz opened her eyes and turned her head, catching Amity staring and chuckling, her growing smile reaching her shining eyes and crinkling their corners.

The star student didn’t pull her gaze away, just smiled wider. She felt comfortable around the human, safe enough to know she was more than allowed to stare. The thought made her giddy; and she felt the need to show it.

The stack of papers that sat on her lap was carefully picked up, arranged to sit neatly on top of eachother, and abandoned on the other corner of the bed, along with her pen.

Luz smiled, picking up what Amity was putting down _(a pleasantly ironic thought)_ and tapped the space next to her happily. The girl obliged, pulling herself up from the edge of the bed until she was right next to the Latina, using her outstretched arm as a pillow and snuggling in its warmth.

That earned another chuckle from Luz, who reached in with her free hand to carefully move a strand of hair away from the witch’s face.

Her thumb lingered on Amity’s cheek, and the so simple but so intimate touch set her skin comfortably ablaze, making her hum and nuzzle into it. The two girls’ eyes met, gold on brown, brown on gold, fire on earth and the other way around. 

Like the first time, and like every time. Their eyes met and their breaths caught, and it was hard to look away. Luz was looking at her with so much love, so strong and so unconditional, why would she even _think_ about letting her gaze fall on anything else?

She had to close her eyes, though, when the human leaned in and planted a tender kiss on her forehead. The touch was still new, still unfamiliar, in a way; but she loved it more and more each time. Amity loved _her_ more and more, each time.

By the time she pulled back, Luz’s heart was full to the brim. Showing affection to this girl came easy, effortlessly. As if that was what she was made to do, since the beginning. It felt so natural, to show this witch how wonderful love can be. She _loved_ love, and she _loved_ Amity.

Luz expected the pair to fall back into the calm staring they shared earlier, but Amity was reaching for the phone on Luz’s stomach. After many tutoring sessions, where Amity learned about human phones and Luz learned about Scrolls, they both knew their way around each device.

And now Amity unlocked it with ease, swiping in search of a specific app.

“Can we listen to music?” she asked, and her voice was silk, and cotton, and the fluff of baby birds – the rare soft tone she reserved for Luz’s ears only.

Luz reached out for the phone too, and they held it up together. She tapped on the music app, revealing her endless collection of saved songs.

“Pick whichever you like, querida,” she said, and _her_ voice was the rivers that flowed endlessly to the sea, and the sun’s rays filtered through trees on the forest floor, and the epitome of _kind_ – it was Amity’s favourite sound, and the nickname made her ears perk up.

She lifted herself up on her elbow and set the phone down on the mattress, swiping through the list with a manicured finger. She only knew a handful of these songs, the ones Luz had shared with her so far. Human music intrigued her, it was so diverse and ¬ _full._

She ended up just glancing at the titles, looking for something that would catch her eye. And there-

_This one. This one looks perfect._

She pressed play, and the first notes of the instrument Luz had shown her to be a ‘piano’ were heard. She must have recognized the intro, because she let out a breath of laughter before letting her whole body relax and sink deep into the mattress, smiling softly.

The keys of the piano played for a few seconds, soft and melodic. Amity had long come to the realisation that she really enjoyed that sound, wishing she could find the instrument in the Boiling Isles one day and practice learning it.

She’d aced everything that had come her way so far, how hard could this be?

Lost in her thoughts, she almost missed the first few lyrics of the song.

_Two queens in a king sized bed,_

Luz chuckled once again, glancing the girl on her right to the bed they were laying in. It was quite large, even for the two of them. Amity slightly blushed.

_There's no mistletoe above our heads_

_But I’ll kiss you anyway_

_On Christmas day,_

_Yeah I’ll kiss you anyway_

_On Christmas day_

The memory of one of the very first kisses the couple shared crossed both their minds.

It was in the human realm. Luz had insisted that Amity stayed over in her place for a couple weeks, because of a holiday she’d never heard of before. ‘Christmas,’ as Luz called it, was a very unsettling festivity about an old man who sneaks into your house one night and messes with your belongings. The Latina had insisted it’s not creepy at all but Amity wasn’t buying this propaganda.

That didn’t matter, though, because there was much more to Christmas that Amity didn’t know about. For example, the peppermint hot chocolate Mrs. Noceda prepared for the both of them was absolutely the best thing the young witch had tasted her whole life – she couldn’t even stop her ears from fluttering at the taste.

Another Christmas tradition was mistletoe. Amity had been unable to understand why Luz had nervously pulled her underneath her bedroom door, but after a quick and mumbly explanation, she was redder than the spherical decoration on the Christmas tree.

When they kissed, that day, Amity felt like she really understood the so-called ‘magic’ of Christmas.

Back to the present, the music deepened, and the transition from the first verse to the other gave Luz the same chills it gave her the first time she listened to the song.

_I don’t have a lot to give,_

_But I would give you anything_

Luz looked up at Amity, who was still supported on her elbow, looking at the phone as the music played. She didn’t have a lot, in this world or the other – she wasn’t rich, she didn’t have friends back home, she didn’t fit in anywhere at all before the Boiling Isles.

But she knew, long before listening to the lyrics coming from her little device, long before hearing the words from the mouth of someone else, that she would give _anything_ for Amity Blight.

_All my time is yours to spend_

Amity glanced at the homework, discarded at the foot of her bed. A few months ago, she’d never leave work unfinished like that. She’d never risk being anything less than _perfect._

But when Luz was involved, all these things seemed so… unimportant. So frivolous. Who cares if her grades weren’t top of the class for once, if she’d gotten to spend an afternoon with the girl that feels like home more than anything else in the world?

_Let me wrap you in, with my skin_

_With my skin_

Both girls look at eachother. They knew what the other was thinking about, it wasn’t hard to guess. 

In the Boiling Isles, every day can be dangerous. Every street corner might hide a hungry magical creature waiting for you, baring its fangs to swallow you whole.

And Luz _was,_ technically, a wanted criminal.

Amity was surprised her own head didn’t have a price yet, given all the times she’d help Luz and Eda with their not-so-legal adventures.

They both wished to keep the other safe; but they knew that safe wasn’t really a term in the Isles. So they focused on trusting one another wholly, entirely, knowing that nothing really bad can happen as long as they have eachother.

The voice singing vocalised before they could get lost further into their respective overprotective thoughts.

_‘It’s a really pretty voice,’ Amity thought._

_‘I can’t believe I’m listening to girl in red with Amity right now oh my god,’ Luz thought, positively squealing inside._

The song went on.

_Two queens in a king sized bed_

_Like angels in the snow_

The two girls chuckled at their shared memory, making snow angels up at the knee with their friends just a while ago. The kids had even levitated eachother off the ground after their angels were finished, so that their designs wouldn’t be smudged. They laughed so hard that day that their stomachs hurt, and they stayed out until all their noses were bright red.

Willow, who had been informed of the mistletoe tradition by an all too excited Luz, dragged Gus and herself behind a bush and twirled her finger, creating a bright spell circle. Right above Luz and Amity’s heads, was a glowing bunch of green leaves and little white balls.

Naturally, they both grew much more red than before when Amity bashfully pointed it out, and blaming it on the cold was a no go. Luz started stammering something about not knowing they had mistletoe in the Isles, but the witch squeezed her eyes shut and leaned in for a very quick (and very adorable, for the two witchlings watching) kiss.

The human’s skin grew even darker, the colour reaching her ears, but reciprocated after getting rid of the initial shock. It was the first kiss they’d ever shared in public, and even though they thought nobody was around to see it, it was a pretty big deal. They were all flustered smiles and cutely adorable stuttered words before Willow and Gus jumped out of the bushes, laughing madly. Amity, feeling so hot she was surprised she didn’t burn right through the snow below her, was _about_ to send an Abomination after her friends, but Luz’s laughter stopped her.

Luz didn’t mind at all, she thought the whole ordeal was _hilarious,_ and if their best friends didn’t see the couple kiss, then who _should?_ So she laughed more and more, nudging the pouting Amity and kissing her cheek, making her squeak a little but relax instantly.

The two girls laughed softly with eachother as the song continued.

_My only wish is one more year,_

_And then I want them all_

That lyric sent shivers down Amity’s spine, as she traced Luz’s arm with the back of her fingers. She _did_ want them all. She knew she was young, she knew it might’ve been naïve of her to think this way, but…

She wanted to spend her _eternity_ with this human that stumbled into her life and turned it all upside down.

Similar thoughts raced through Luz’s head, as well; the day she came to the Boiling Isles, following a thieving Owlbert through a magical portal, even with her own vivid imagination she’d never have been able to guess just how much this wondrous place would give her.

Just how many incredible people she’d meet, or that she’d find a girl who makes her heart feel so whole, that sometimes she was afraid it would burst.

Amity made her feel so happy. She wanted that happiness to last forever.

_Your freckled cheeks_

_Our tangled feet_

_The closer the better it gets_

The girls shared a glance, and Luz opened her arms. Without a moment’s hesitation, Amity nestled in the warmth of her embrace, resting her head on the human’s chest and listening to her strange heartbeat. She’d known for a while that humans don’t have bile sacks, but she never would have expected that their heartbeats would sound so different than witches’.

Luz’s heart went _badump badump badump_ while Amity’s went _badadump badadump badadump_ because of the extra movement the bile sack made.

After Luz’s voice, her heartbeat was the witch’s second favourite sound. It was so unique, so foreign, but so comforting at the same time.

A nice sort of weird.

Like Luz herself.

Her very own, personal light.

Luz’s hands were buried in the witch’s hair, her blunt nails softly scratching at her scalp in slow circles, the way she knew the girl loved. She could swear that sometimes Amity would hum in response to the touch in such a way that her voice resembled a cat’s purr – she hadn’t looked into it just yet, but she knew she would. It was _adorable,_ to say the least.

_So let’s stay right here_

_Until forever disappears_

All that went through the girls’ mind was an almost telepathically shared “deal.”

The music deepened again, preparing for the chorus. Luz held Amity closer, and it took the relaxed witch a moment to realise she’s feeling a rumble from deep inside Luz’s chest; she was singing along.

_“I don’t have a lot to give_

_But I would give you anything”_

Amity smiled, lifting her head but staying in her human’s embrace. She joined in, and they sang together, quietly, just for themselves to hear.

_“All my time is yours to spend_

_Let me wrap you in with my skin, with my skin”_

They shared a marshmallow soft look, singing the first verse again, their voices dancing together in the air of the room, echoing against the four walls.

Amity’s hand found Luz’s cheekbone and stayed there, caressing back and forth. They both leaned in, foreheads touching as the voice singing slowly began to fade. Their breaths mingled in the short space between them, and by the time the music ended, they were kissing.

It was soft, like always; it was safe.

It was loving.

And they stayed there, together, two (Grom) queens in a king sized bed and it really did feel like forever did, in fact, disappear.

*****

A few weeks later, and perhaps with the help of a certain realm-shifting criminal, Luz got Amity a piano.

**Author's Note:**

> did you catch the tiny catradora reference wink wink


End file.
